


Wilted Devil

by Kymera219



Series: The Douchifer Chronicles [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Dan Espinoza, Gen, Injured Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), M/M, Sibling revenge, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: When Lucifer gets pierced by the thorns on a mysterious flower, it rapidly deteriorates into a fight for his life. Now Amenadiel must find the sibling who poisoned Lucifer before Dan loses the man he loves for good.For the prompt : sickfic in the Douchifer Pride March 2020 Collection
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Dan Espinoza, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Douchifer Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679872
Comments: 19
Kudos: 157
Collections: Douchifer Pride March 2020





	Wilted Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts), [duneline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/gifts), [FluffyGlitterPantsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts), [GlitterSkullFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/gifts), [Mariamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariamu/gifts), [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [lostangelkira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira) in the [Douchifer_Pride_March](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Douchifer_Pride_March) collection. 



The day had started out fairly normal for Lucifer. He'd woken up to the sounds of Daniel softly snoring in his ear. They'd been up most the night making love, leaving the male detective quite knackered.

The Devil rolled over to kiss Dan on the head, before gently disentangling himself and heading to the kitchen to start breakfast.

As was the case every morning, Dan would stumble into the kitchen, following the smell of bacon, and wrap his arms around his boyfriend. He'd only let go once Lucifer shoved a steaming cup of coffee at him.

Once breakfast was over, they hopped into the Corvette. Lucifer dropped Dan off at the precinct with a lingering kiss, before leaving to join Chloe out in the field . It was a normal, happy day for the Devil.

At least it was, until the flowers happened.

***************

Lucifer was at a crime scene with Chloe when he spotted them. It looked like a body dump, but they were still examining the surrounding area for possible evidence. In a corner of the alley, somehow growing out of a crack in the concrete, were flowers.

They looked like a cross between roses and orchids. Dark blue at the base with silver on the tips of the petals. Lucifer had never seen anything quite like them, and reached out to grab one.

"Ah! Bloody Hell!" Lucifer yelped as one of the thorns on the stem pierced his hand.

He took out his pocket square with his good hand and wrapped up his injured one with it. He figured the wound would dissapear as soon as he was out of the Detective's range.

Except it didn’t.

************

Dan was washing up the dishes when he noticed Lucifer had a bandage on his right hand.

"What happened there, Luce?".

"It's the strangest thing, Daniel, " Lucifer said," I found these unusual flowers at a crime scene today and got pierced by one of their thorns. I thought the bloody thing would have healed up by now, but it hasn't ".

"Huh," Dan said curiously, " let me see it".

Lucifer held his hand out and Dan cringed when he removed the bandage. The wound was swollen, angry lookingand oozing some kind of purple liquid.

"Babe, this looks bad...really bad".

"It does look rather repugnant, now that you mention it ". Lucifer didn't get a chance to say much else before suddenly covering his mouth with his good hand and running out of the kitchen. 

Dan followed him all the way to their bathroom, where the sounds of violent retching could be heard.

He walked in and went over to the devil leaning over the bowl, rubbing soothing circles on his back. After awhile, Lucifer leaned back and curled into Dan's arms.

"I think you might have an infection, Luce," Dan murmured into his hair.

"Nonsense, Daniel," Lucifer told him,"the Devil doesn't get infections".

"The Devil normally doesn't have intimate conversations with the porcelain God, either" 

Lucifer sighed. "Touche, Love, Touche".

"Come on, let's get you to bed,"Dan said as he helped Lucifer stand and walk into the bedroom.

He sat his boyfriend down on the bed and helped him remove his shoes and socks, while Lucifer shakily removed his ojacket, shirt, and belt on his own.

Once that was done, Dan laid him down and covered him up with a blanket. He then got up to go search for a first-aid kit he'd once seen behind the bar. 

Once he obtained his prize, Dan went back to the bedroom.He noticed Lucifer was sweating, so he sat the kit down and ran and got a cool washcloth. He came back and gently wiped down Lucifer's kneck and chest, before placing the cloth on his forehead.

Once he was done using the kit to clean and rebandage the wound, Dan sat in an armchair beside the bed so he could watch his love sleep.

*************

Dan didn't realize he'd dozed off, until he was startled awake by pained moans. He looked over at the bed to see Lucifer was shaking. When he went to pull the comforter up, he noticed just how hot his boyfriend felt. Granted, the devil ran hot anyway but this was too much even for him.

The shaking turned into sharp jerks that Dan recognized as a seizure, so he quickly turned Lucifer over on his side and made sure his airways were clear. It was several frantic minutes before he finally settled down. 

"Luce," Dan called worriedly, "Babe can you hear me?".

Lucifer's lashes fluttered as he slowly opened his eyes. Dan was concerned about how glazed and disoriented they looked.

Lucifer managed to choke out a slurred "Dan'l H'lp Me" before passing out again. 

Dan rolled his lover back onto his back and propped up the injured hand. He noticed that there were black lines leading up for the wound into the veins in Lucifer's arm. 

He made sure Lucifer was completely settled, then took out his phone. 

He needed help.

***************

Amenadiel watched as Chloe paced back and forth in the elevator. She'd gotten a call from a hysterical Dan that something was wrong with Lucifer. Not knowing if it might be something supernatural or not , she'd called Amenadiel.

They exited the lift and immediately rushed to the bedroom, where they were greeted with an unconscious and shivering Lucifer. 

Dan looked at them with red-rimmed eyes as he recounted the afternoon and Lucifer's rapid deterioration, along with the fact he'd remained unconscious since the few words he'd spoken after the seizure.

Amenadiel was grim as he examined the wound. "This is definitely a Celestial poison," he said," and Lucifer told you it started with a flower?".

"Yeah, he said he'd spotted this weird patch of them growing at a crime scene, and got poked by one of the thorns".

"I remember," Chloe said, "they didn’t look like any flower I'd ever seen before, either".

"Chloe can you take me to those flowers?" Amenadiel asked. 

"Yeah, definitely," she nodded.

"I have a suspicion as to where they came from, and if I'm right I might be able to get who placed them there to give up the antidote".

"What happens if you can't persuade them?". Dan asked.

Amenadiel gave him a defeated look. "Then he won't make it through the night, and his soul will fade into non-existence".

Dan nodded as fresh tears rolled down his face. He knew that Lucifer didn’t get along with most of his siblings, but he never thought they'd go so far as to kill him. He laid down on Lucifer's side and put his arm around him, face buried in the unconscious devil's chest.

"Do you want Maze to keep Trixie at my house or bring her here?" Chloe asked him.

Dan looked up briefly to answer her. "Bring her here. If something happens and Amenadiel can't fix things....then...she'll....want to say goodbye".

Chloe nodded as she followed Amenadiel to the elevator, struggling to keep her own tears in check.

****************

Chloe was able to locate the flowers easily enough. Amenadiel bent down to examine them, carefully avoiding the thorns.

"Do you recognize these?" She asked.

He nodded. "These are similar to the flowers that our sister Ariel grows in the Silver City...except they've been altered to be poisonous instead of healing".

"Do you think she's the one that altered them?".

"I don't know," Amenadiel told her," but I'm going to find out. In the meantime, make sure these get destroyed. Fire is the best option".

"I'll take care of it. You just track down your sister".

Amenadiel nodded and flew off while Chloe went to get a lighter from her car.

**************

Amenadiel landed on the rooftop of a nearby building and called out to his sister.

"Ariel! Get down here and explain yourself now!".

A flutter of wings sounded and a young woman with long jet-black hair and seaglass colored eyes stood next to him.

"What is it you want, brother?"

Amenadiel held up a petal from one of the poison flowers. "Care to explain these flowers?".

"Relax," Ariel replied snidely, " They're only designed to poison Lucifer, so no humans will be harmed".

Amenadiel was flabbergasted at her candid admission. "How could you do this to our own brother?".

"How could I?!" She said incredulously,"the question is why couldn't you? After everything that monster has done...".

"Lucifer hasn't done anything to you...." Amenadiel started.

"HE TOOK URIEL FROM ME!"

Now he understood her motive. Ariel and Uriel were twins, and had been incredibly close. It would make sense that she'd be angry, but Amenadiel needed to make her realize she didn't have all the facts.

"Lucifer didn't have a choice, Uriel had stolen Azrael's blade! He was going to kill mom, and the humans Luci cares about".

"You honestly expect me to believe that the Devil cares about humans?" She scoffed.

"No, I suppose not," Amenadiel sighed,"that's why I'm going to show you".

He grabbed Ariel's hand and dissapeared.

*************

They landed on the balcony of Lux that looked into Lucifer's bedroom. From there, they could see Daniel curled into his side, and on the other side by the devil's hip was Trixie. 

"Daddy? Is Daddy Lucifer going to be okay?".

"I hope so, Monkey," Dan sniffed," we can't live without our devil, now can we?".

Trixie shook her head and laid back down on the devil's hip. "I love you Daddy Lucifer, please don't leave me ".

Outside, Ariel was staring at the scene in shock.She turned to Amenadiel with wide eyes.

"These humans....they really love him?"

"Yes," Amenadiel told her, " and he loves them".

"And Uriel was going to destroy that," she sighed. 

Ariel reached into a pouch on her hip and pulled a glowing vial, which she handed over to her older brother.

"Give him this,it's the antidote". She turned to spread her wings and leave when Amenadiel put his hand on her shoulder.

"For what's it worth Ari, I am sorry about Uriel".

"Yes," she replied solemnly, "So am I".

Ariel dissapeared in a flap of wings and Amenadiel rushed inside to give his brother the antidote.

**************

Several hours later, Lucifer finally woke up. Everything ached, but at least he didn't feel like he was dying anymore. 

He looked down and noticed a small lump laying across him. "Beatrice?".

Trixie woke up and her face lit up with joy. 

"Daddy! You're awake" she yelled while pouncing on him. 

"Ow, easy little one, you know the devil bruises like a peach".

She just giggled and hugged him tighter.

Dan woke up and was relieved to see his boyfriend awake and looking much better. Even the wound on his hand was mostly gone.

"How do you feel, babe?" He asked while running his fingers through Lucifer's curls.

"Like I got run over by one of those Mac trucks, but otherwise much better ".

"That's good, you had us worried". Dan said as he nuzzled his boyfriend's neck.

"Well it'll take a lot more than that to bring the Devil down". 

"I'm glad," Dan chuckled before turning serious, "I'd be lost without you". 

"As I would be without you, Daniel". Lucifer gave him a kiss before settling back against the pillows, preparing to sleep a little longer. 

Trixie crawled up and laid her head on one side of Lucifer's chest, while Dan laid down on the other side.

Lucifer drifted off into a peaceful slumber, surrounded by the little family he'd come to make his own.


End file.
